criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toil and Trouble
Toil and Trouble is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-eighth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot The player and Silvano went for a walk at 3AM to monitor for any criminal actions but ended up getting lost in the woods. Eventually, Silvano spotted a hut in the distance and the pair headed to it. Inside the empty hut, they found the body of beloved socialite Kaitlynn Salter boiled alive inside a cauldron. The detectives went on to suspect goth Sienna Black, supposed witch Ursula Remington and psychic Yvonne Sterling before they were informed by Victoria that the townsfolk had attacked Ursula and were planning to burn her at the stake. After stopping the townsfolk and sending Ursula back to the station for protection, the pair decided to investigate the town square. There, they found reason to suspect alchemist Regina Huntington and old lady Natasha Olson. Suddenly, Sienna stomped into the station, insisting that she'd been cursed. The pair reassured Sienna and carried on investigating, incriminating Natasha as the killer. The duo confronted Natasha who confessed to the crime and explained that Kaitlyn was selfish and arrogant. Natasha told the duo that one cold night, while she was lost in the woods, she had stumbled to Kaitlyn’s home and begged for a place to stay for the night. Kaitlyn called her unsightly and ugly and turned her away. She further explained that during the night, in an attempt to find shelter, tripped and broke her ankle. Natasha explained that she blamed Kaitlyn for this and that she thought the victim was a witch so she decided to kill Kaitlynn. She recounted how she bought the cauldron from illegal sources and went to Kaitlynn's home, knocking her out cold with a rock. She then revealed that she placed Kaitlynn in the cauldron and boiled her alive, staging the murder to look like a witch was responsible so people would blame Ursula. Judge Rodriguez sentenced her to thirty-five years in prison. Post-trial, Sienna hurried to the station and insisted that she'd seen a demon by the pond. She recounted how she was taking a stroll through the woods when she saw a cloaked figure, holding a bloody scythe. The player and Lydia Striker realized that this must have been the Reaper and quickly headed there to investigate. By the pond they found Morgan Vansickle's body, her dismembered limbs spelling out the serial killer's name. After Dom autopsied the body, the pair reluctantly went to inform Jonathan Vansickle of the discovery. Meanwhile, Regina informed the player of weird sounds coming from Ursula's hut. Florence accompanied the player in searching the area where they found a bloody sacrificial dagger stored in a wicker basket. Ruth confirmed the dagger originated from 1867 and was covered in pig's blood. With this new evidence, the duo confronted Ursula who confessed that she'd been sacrificing pigs as part of a ritual. Disturbed by her actions, Florence fined her and promised they'd be keeping an eye on her. Finally, Katrina Macerno ran into the station and hugged Silvano, telling him that she'd been documenting all the Reaper sightings in a photo album she lost in the town square. With the help of Katrina, Silvano and the player found the album and sent it to Callum for analysis. Callum revealed that the latest sighting in the album was taken at Greystone Cemetery, prompting the team to head there next. Summary Victim *'Kaitlynn Salter' (found boiled alive in a cauldron) Murder Weapon *'Cauldron' Killer *'Natasha Olson' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Profile *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. Profile *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Appearance. *The suspect has warts. Profile *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Appearance *The suspect has warts. Profile *The suspect reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect uses smelling salts. Appearance *The suspect wears a hat. *The suspect has warts. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Malleus Maleficarum. *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer uses smelling salts. *The killer has a hat. *The killer has warts. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Hut. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Handle, Talisman) *Examine Talisman. (Result: S Black; New Suspect: Sienna Black) *Ask Sienna Black about her talisman on a murder scene. (New Crime Scene: Lonely Pond) *Investigate Lonely Pond. (Clues: Crystal Ball, Shredded Book) *Examine Shredded Book. (Result: Witchy Book; New Suspect: Ursula Remington) *Ask Ursula Remington the witch about the murder in her hut. *Examine Crystal Ball. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Yvonne Sterling’s Prints; New Suspect: Yvonne Sterling) *Ask Yvonne Sterling about her crystal ball by the lonely pond. *Examine Broken Handle. (Result: Unknown Scribbles) *Analyze Scribbled Handle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows witchcraft) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cauldron; Attribute: The killer reads Malleus Maleficarum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Locked Box, Cane’s Crest, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Alchemy Books; New Suspect: Regina Huntington) *Ask Regina Huntington why the victim had her alchemy books. (Attribute: Regina knows witchcraft and knows Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Cane’s Crest. (Result: Olson Crest Identified; New Suspect Natasha Olson) *Return the cane to Miss Natasha Olson. (Attribute: Natasha knows witchcraft and knows Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Empty Cauldron) *Investigate Empty Cauldron. (Clues: Defaced Witch Hat, Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (12:00:00) *Make Yvonne explain why she cursed the victim. (Attribute: Yvonne uses smelling salts, knows witchcraft and knows Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Defaced Witch Hat. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Examine Brown Liquid. (Result: Witches’ Brew) *Confront Ursula about the defaced witch hat the victim gave to her. (Attribute: Ursula uses smelling salts, knows witchcraft and knows Malleus Maleficarum) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Sienna down and assure her she is not cursed. (Attribute: Sienna knows witchcraft and uses smelling salts; New Crime Scene: Fruit Stands) *Investigate Fruit Stands. (Clues: Torn Paper, Stained Photo) *Examine Stained Photo. (Result: Flakes) *Examine Flakes. (Result: Chewed Peanuts) *Confront Natasha Olson about the victim making fun of her. (Attribute: Natasha uses smelling salts) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Agreement) *Analyze Agreement. (09:00:00) *Confront Regina about the victim breaking the agreement. (Attribute: Regina uses smelling salts) *Investigate Pond Shores. (Clues: Pile of Branches, Bloody Rock) *Examine Pile of Branches. (Result: Coal Shovel) *Analyze Coal Shovel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a hat) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has warts) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (2/6). (No stars) What Goes Bump in the Night (2/6) *Ask why Sienna is terrified. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lonely Pond. (Clue: Morgan's Body) *Autopsy Morgan's Body. (15:00:00) *Inform Jonathan of his sister's body. *Ask Regina of her concerns. (Reward: Witchy Hat) *Investigate Creepy Hut. (Clue: Wicker Basket) *Examine Wicker Basket. (Result: Sacrificial Dagger) *Analyze Sacrificial Dagger. (05:00:00) *Confront Ursula about the pig sacrifices. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out what Katrina has discovered. *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Fruit Basket) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (08:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks